Antique Mirror
by bleeding scarlet blood
Summary: It was supposed to be simple. Find the book, then go back, but curiosity killed the cat as they say.Now all becasue of that mirror, Sakura's world is turned upside down. What is she going to do now? stuck in the past, around 20 years to be exact. R


Hey how are you? You are probably wondering who I am right. Well let me introduce myself. My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 18 years old and I'm a jounin ninja. I'm quite famous in all the five major lands...not that I'm bragging.

I'm known as Kohona's 'Blossom" or "cherry Blossom"...I know...real original.

And today is just a normal boring day in Kohona...well...I thought so.

I was taking my sweet time going to the Hokage tower, being called there by my master and teacher, Lady Tsunade. I was just enjoying the feeling of the wind gently blowing through my pink locks, the sun warming my pale skin.

Now at the building, taking a breath wondering why Lady Tsunade called me here, did she need me to take more shifts at the hospital? Was there an important mission she need me to go on...maybe it was an emergency run to go find sake stat...Like last week...

Now standing in front of the door leading to the office about to knock I hear my masters voice calling me in.

"Come in" I heard her muffled voice behind the door.

Opening the door I step in and stand in front of her desk, silently waiting for her to start speaking.

"I need you to find something very important sakura" Tsuanda said gravely. Just as I thought, a very important mission.

"Anything" I immediately responded. I was ready to risk my life for the safety of the village.

"Good to hear! Now I need you to find a book in the storage room in the basement!" She said quickly.

I just stared at her blankly.

"That's all?" I sighed...I thought it was something very important.

"Of course! It is very important" She said...it was like she read my mind -.-

"...Fine. What book?" I said defeated. The sooner I do this the sooner I get to have a threesome...with a man named Ben and the other named Jerry.

"It's just an old book for medical herbs. It just labels them and has a few recipes in it" She said simply.

"Okay...so it doesn't have a name? That may help a bit" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Sadly I forgot the name, but I will know what it is when I see it, but it is just plain royal blue. Quite simple really" She said as she took a small sip of sake...drunk.

"Okay, I'll be back when I find it" I mumbled.

Glumly walking down the flight of stairs to the basement, not looking forward to this 'mission'. Not only was it in the storage room in the basement...but it was in the storage room no one has been in for like months. Which would mean it would be dusty as hell...just fabulous. Finally at the steel door I used my keys and opened it up...I had a master key people...I was one of the few...sometimes I thought I was special because I was one of the few...but today I wasn't so happy about that fact.

Grumbling I opened up the door and groaned. It was full of boxes. Dust covered boxes I may add...I should have brought a mask.

"Ah fuck me sideways..." I groaned as I walked in the room.

Going to the closest box I opened it up and almost sneezed. Inside had useless junk, random pieces of clothing and a few wood boxes. I opened the wood boxes, and nothing was in them. Sighing I put everything back in the box and started to rummage through another box.

20 minutes and about a trillion sneezes later I still had nothing. Sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by boxes...well I guess you could say I felt frustrated as fuck. Cursing under my breath I started to look in another box. This one had a few books in it. I grabbed one and blew and sneezed so hard I went dizzy.

"Ugh that one hurt..." I whispered to myself.

Looking at the cover I read "_Medical remedies" _... well let's hope this one is the right one...it was royal blue so the chances were good. 

Standing up, I went to close the box and paused...I saw my reflection of my eye.

Putting the book down on another box, I moved the books around in the box and picked up the mirror with both hands. It was quite beautiful, and old.

The frame was steel I think and hand designs carved in. I noticed the frame was also cracked, due to time. The mirror itself looked new. Not a scratch on it. I went to touch my reflection lightly and saw gentle ripples.

I must be insane. My eyes playing tricks on me...maybe I sneezed so much and hard I did brain damage...

Not likely...maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me...Wanting to test out that theory I went poke my reflection...My tip of my finger sunk in the mirror...creating bigger ripples then before.

"No way" I whispered and pushed my finger in more, until my whole hand was submerged.

All of a sudden a force sucked me in the mirror, so fast that I couldn't even scream until I was in the vortex!

I was frozen, as I watched blurred images rush by me, all I could do was scream my head off.

Then it was like looking in a tunnel, it rapidly got bigger the image I was seeing. It was moving water...the only problem was it wasn't the top of the surface I was seeing. Knowing I was about to be the thrust into water I took a deep breath and felt the force of the water wrapping around me. Apparently I didn't take enough air in my lungs and my lungs were burning with the need for oxygen.

Not only that, but I was slightly confused...where was the surface? Which way was I supposed to swim? I know that in this kind of situation you were supposed to stay calm so you could think calmly...well the person who made up that rule obviously hasn't been in this kind of situation!

My vision started to blur and blacken! Now I was really panicking! I wasn't even focusing on the fact that I had to find the surface, what I was focusing on was finding air...which is the same I guess. Finally swimming in a random direction I finally broke surface. Taking a much needed loud gasp for air I wasn't thrashing around much. Gasping for air and slightly trembling I swam to the water's edge.

Pulling myself up and over the water's edge I collapsed as soon as I made in on land and turned and stared at the blue sky, still breathing heavily.

I watched a few forest birds fly over head as I stared at the blue sky, only a few clouds decorating it.

I then heard voices in the distance.

"Whatever! I so should've got the bell! I mean I touched it and everything!" I heard a young raspy like voice shout.

"Obito calm down, you'll give yourself a brain hemorrhage" I heard a young male voice, on the verge of changing you could tell. It was manly but light, not quite deep yet.

"Shut up Kakashi! You didn't get one either!" The young raspy retorted.

My eyes widened as I heard the name. He had the same name as sensei.

"Now now, why don't we calm down and keep the peace?" I heard a male voice reason, though he sounded vaguely amused. I had to admit, he had a nice voice. It sounded smooth and deep. A nice sexy voice I had to admit.

I heard grumbled voice comply. I decided it was time to sit up and find out where I am. That mirror really messed things up for me. What I didn't realize was, I was more right than I thought.

"Hey!" I heard raspy shout...I think he was called obito?

I looked and saw four figures start to immerge from the tree line. One was clearly an adult and the others were no more the fifteen, if that.

One was wearing goggles and he narrowed his eyes at me. Then I saw him try to discreetly move his hand towards his Kunai holder. My eyes narrowed in turn.

"Careful kid, Don't play with sharp objects you don't know how to use" I said slowly and dangerously.

He looked shocked for a second then scowled.

I then noticed the rest, since I was on red alert. There was a young girl, she had bronze color hair and had blue strips on her face. She looked confused and slightly worried. Then the tall blonde one. You could tell he was built. He had broad shoulders and you could tell he had muscular arms under that sweater. He didn't look too built though to the point where it was disgusting. It was lean.

He had light ocean blue eyes that were full of life, they literally sparkled.

Then I looked over and saw to my shock, a miniature Kakashi! He looked exactly the same!

Only difference was he was shorter, you could tell her was younger and he didn't cover his left eye. It was normal black. It wasn't the sharigan.

What the hell was going on!

"Kakashi?" I gasped when I saw him.

"Do I know you?" He asked coolly, but he looked slightly confused.

I opened my mouth to talk, but I just couldn't seem to find words.

"You're a Kohona ninja?" I heard the older man speak up for the first time.

I looked back over to him and noticed for the first time that he was wearing a Kohona head band.

They all were!

"Uh yeah" I replied.

"Really? I've never seen you around. I know almost all the ninja's" He stated.

I looked at him and thought the same thing.

I looked around me confused and slightly panicked.

"What the fuck did that mirror do?" I whispered to myself.

"Are you okay?" I heard a soft hesitant female voice ask. I looked and it was the young girl with stripes on her face.

"I honestly do not know" I sighed.

"We'll take you to the hokage office, figure out what is going on" The adult male said. I looked at him and he was looking concerned. He knew something was wrong.

I nodded and muttered a soft 'Thank you'.

Standing up I realized I was still wet. My outfit clung to my figure, probably not in a modest way. My hair I could tell clung to my face and neck.

I guess you could say I was slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of the males, and I was slightly physically uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

They shook their heads and they started to walk in the direction of the village.

I was starting to know where I was, we were only about ten minutes away from the village.

After we walked through the village gates the older male dismissed his students and they ran off to do who knows what.

"Follow me" He ordered then he jumped up and onto the trees and he was off. I quickly jumped up and went after him, struggling to keep up.

OK I knew I wasn't slow, so that means he was freakishly fast!

We reached the city centre and we bounded over buildings and roof tops. I watched everything pass by with a stunned expression. Everything looked so...different yet the same!...how was that even possible?

I saw the Hokage Tower and looked and gasped and stumbled and lost my footing and fell off the building. I bought myself a one way ticket to a hard landing. Then I felt a small jostle and I looked and saw I was in the man's arms as he landed on another roof.

"You okay?" He asked me as he sat me down. I looked at him then Hokage Mountain.

What shocked me so much was...It only had three faces. Not five!

"Just saw something I wasn't expecting" I answered truthfully.

"What is it?" He asked.

"how many hokages are there?" I asked him.

"Four" He stated.

"But there is only three faces" I asked confused.

He looked shy all of a sudden.

"The fourth was chosen not long ago" He looked around.

"I'm sure he will be great" I stated as I look at the mountain and imagined the other two faces decorating the mountain.

"How do you know it's a man?" He asked.

I looked at him blankly.

"I know many things" I said mysteriously and smirked.

"Nut not many know who the fourth even is, he's keeping it on the DL for a few weeks" He stated.

"Then how do you know who he is?" I shot back.

"I uh...I just do" He said lamely, and he knew it was lame by the way he sighed and looked away.

"Why is he keeping it on the DL?" I aksed.

"We are in the middle of a shinobi war you know, so we keeping a secret for now" He stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I get it" I sighed.

"Okay, enough of this. We need to get to the office" He stated then took off, expecting me to follow...prick.

We landed in front of the front door and Minato opened the door and held it open, waiting for me to go through with a soft smile. I smiled softly and walked through and he followed suit.

He went past e and took the lead, assuming I didn't know my way around.

Oh I knew my way around, after all the times lady Tsunade called me up and asked to do pointless things, just like asking for a book.

Getting that damned book frickin got me in this mess!

We came to the Hokage office door and the man knocked and entered.

I just noticed I had no idea who the hell this dude was...

"Ah Minato" I heard an elderly voice greet. I looked and almost chocked on my own spit when I saw him.

It was the third Hokage!

"Lord Hokage" The man called Minato smiled warmly.

"hmm? Who is this young lady?" Sarutobi (( I think that is the thirds name, not sure how U spell it, sorry if it a boo boo))

"This is...uhh..." Minato looked at me as he trailed off and a cute crooked smile graced his features.

"What's your name?" HE asked sheepishly. I giggled and smiled.

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno" I stated and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, But when you bowed I couldn't help but notice you are wearing a Kohona head band. I know all ninja that serve Kohona, and I can say I've never seen you" Sarutobi stated as he looked at me.

I grimaced and looked away. I knew that wouldn't look good but they would think I'm crazy if I told them my theory or how I ended up here.

"What is it Sakura?" Sarutobi asked.

"To tell the truth...it's all very confusing" I frowned.

"Go on" Sarutobi smiled warmly and I couldn't help but grin in return. He really was a great Hokage. I did miss him.

"Well...I think...I'm from the future...?" I cringed as soon as I said that.

Sarutobi's eyes widened and Minato's jaw dropped a fraction. I grimaced as I looked at them.

"What makes you think that?" Sarutobi struggled to ask.

"Well, we've had five hokages, Lady Tsunade being the fifth" I stated and Sarutobi looked even more shocked.

"Tsunade?" He asked. I nodded.

"Then you know the fourth?" Minato asked me this time. I turned to him.

"Sadly no. I would have loved to meet him. But he sacrificed his life for kohona when I was a tiny baby" I stated. Minato grimaced and looked away. I looked at him confused then I turned to Sarutobi and he looked sad as he looked at Minato.

"When does Tsunade become Hokage?" Sarutobi asked. I was kind of happy with the way he asked. It sounded like he believed me, at least to a certain point.

"When I was thirteen" I stated.

"Oh, not right after the fourth supposedly dies?" He asked and I grimaced when he asked it that way.

"No..." I trialed off, feeling uncomfortable.

"Why?" HE asked. I had a feeling he wouldn't give up until I answered.

"Because you were still alive after the kyuubi attack" I stated and looked away.

"By the way your acting, I'm guessing my death is the reason why Tsunade becomes Hokage" He said.

"You're smart..?" I said as I looked at him sadly.

It wasn't exactly fun telling people when they are going to die.

"How do I die?" HE asked. I cringed away from his blazing gaze.

"The village was attacked. You gave your life to save the village" I said evasively. I really wanted them to trust and believe me which meant I couldn't lie but man, I hate these questions.

"I think that is enough on that subject Lord Hokage" Minato said.

I gave a huge sigh of relief and I heard chuckling and I looked and Minato smirked.

"We will talk of the future thing later perhaps?" Sarutobi asked.

"Lord Hokage, I really want you guys to trust and believe me, but I also don't want to change the future. That would be bad I think" I said.

"I don't think it would be that bad Sakura" Minato said sharply then he grimaced.

"Sorry that came out wrong" He apologized.

"Me merely being here is screwing with the balance shit as it is" I said frustrated then bit my lip and bowed my apology and Sarutobi outright laughed.

"I get it sakura, you don't want to say too much, in fear it will change the future" He smiled warmly. I grinned in return.

"That is correct Lord Hokage" I bowed.

"Then we will look for a way to send you back. You have any idea how you got here?" HE asked as he searched for something.

"Actually, it was this old antique mirror" I said.

Minato looked confused.

"A mirror?" HE asked. I nodded.

"IT was old you could tell, but it was in good condition" I said.

"Where was this mirror?" Sarutobi asked.

"It was in the basement storage room, by the boilers and stuff" I stated. He looked stunned for a second. Whatever doubts he may have had were erased.

"You really are from the future aren't you?" Minato whispered.

"Duh" I sighed frustrated.

"Well, we may as well go have a look" Minato shrugged.

"Okay. You guys go look and see if you can find the mirror" Sarutobi nodded then lit the pipe he found.

WE walked out the office and went down the hall then the stairs and a few minutes late found ourselves in the creepy basement.

I walked past him and went straight to the storage room.

You could tell I just wanted out of here and I was in a hurry.

"I wonder..." I said then went digging in my pocket. My clothes were dry but very stiff and it sucked major ass.

I found the keys "Aha!"

I took the master key and stuck it in the key hole and twisted and the door unlocked with an audible click.

I looked over at Minato, he looked stunned and I smirked and winked and opened the door and walked in.

"OH you have got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled as I looked into the room.

"What?" Minato laughed.

"It's the same" I pointed.

"Argh!" I grabbed my pink locks in a vice hold. I realllly wanted to stomp my foot right now...

"What's the same?" Minato chuckled. I glared at him and he winked in return. I scowled and he smirked.

"The room! Same old mangy dusty box's" I growled. Minato snorted on a laugh.

"What do you expect? It's a storage room" He smirked.

"Only difference is there is maybe like, a dozen less box's in here!" I scowled.

"Doesn't that make it easier?" He grinned. I tilted my head.

"Huh...maaaaaaaybe" I looked back at all the box's.

"Just go to the area where you found the box which had the mirror in it and we will start looking there" He motioned for me to go ahead. I nodded and made my way to the area, stumbling over the box's, cursing under my breath and Minato laughing at me...I swear I was going to break his pretty boy face here pretty soon...And I told him that...and he laughed...

So after about an hour of looking, a few thousand sneezes from us both we found nothing.

"You sure it was in that area?" HE asked as he sniffed and then wiggled his nose. I giggled at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it" I sighed. Today just wasn't my day.

"Then we should have found it by now. It's probably not here" He sighed as he made his way to the door.

"Shit" I growled.

"We will find it Sakura" Minato assured me. I looked up at him.

"You can't be so sure Minato" I sighed.

"We will" HE affirmed me. I nodded.

"And if not, we will find a way for you to go back Sakura" HE looked me in the eye. I blinked.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"No problem" He grinned.

"WE better go tell the Hokage then" HE said then went to walk up the stairs.

I followed him and shut the door. It locked by itself.

Once we made it to the door Minato knocked and entered.

"Find it?" Sarutobi asked.

"No we did not Lord Hokage. It seem we will have to look for it some more, or find another way to send her back" Minato told him firmly.

"Very well" Sarutobi nodded.

"Now we have to discuss your living situation Sakura" HE told me.

My eyes widened.

"I didn't even think about that" I whispered.

Where would I stay?

"She can stay with me until we find a place for her Lord Hokage" Minato offered. I blushed and opened my mouth to protest but I could only look like a retarded fish.

"That could work actually" Sarutobi nodded while taking a drag of his pipe.

"You don't mind do you Sakura?" Minato smirked.

I continued to look like a retarded fish. His smirk grew.

"You guys can leave now, and get her settled if you guys want" Sarutobi motioned to the door.

I think though he just wanted to smoke in peace.

"Very well" Minato bowed and I copied him and we walked out the building.

WE walked in silence until we came to a condo complex and we walked up a few flight of stairs and we walked down a hall way until we came to a door that said "304" on it.

"This is me" He said then open the door and motioned for me to go in first.

I walked in and saw it was a decent sized apartment. When you walked in the door, it was a small hallway like entrance then you walked into the spacious living room. It had a nice sectional couch with a cherry wood coffee table in front of it. There were a few end tables with simple white lamps resting on them. There were a few paintings on the walls, to give the room some life.

In front of the room was a normal 24 inch screen tv then a few feet away was the archway into what looks like the kitchen.

To the left was a hall way with a few doors. Two on the left and two on the right.

"Nice place" I commented.

"Thank you" Minato smiled.

"I'll show you your room" He said as went down the hall way.

"The right side of the hall are the bed rooms. The far one is mine and first one is yours. The far door on the left is the bath room and this one is the closet slash storage room" He chuckled.

I opened my door and smiled. It was nice.

There was a double bed, with a tan duvet and a wood dresser on the far wall, beside the window. The window had a nice view of the village.

"There's no drapes..." I trailed off...I wasn't a morning person and thought the sun in the morning was a monstrosity.

"Sorry about that. I'll go and buy some when I have time" HE grimaced.

"It's ok" I said as I roamed the roam and looked at stuff. There was a generic mirror across the bed and one small picture of a cherry blossom tree by the door.

"I guess you need new clothes huh?" HE asked thoughtfully.

"That would be nice" I said as I looked down at my wrinkly attire.

"One sec blossom" He said and disappeared.

Good thing too. He missed my blush.

"Hope this is ok for now" HE said.

He tossed me a sweater of his and pair of shorts.

"I don't know if the shorts will fit you. They may be too big. They are the smallest though. I wore them when I was sixteen" HE said then left to let me get changed, closing the door behind him.

I slowly turned around and looked at the huge, drapeless window. Yeah right. Like I was getting changed in front of that thing.

I went to the door and opened it and walking into the bathroom.

I undressed and threw on his clothes. His sweater was huge on me.

It went mid thigh and the sleeves I had to roll up to my elbows.

The shorts were too big. So I only could wear the sweater but it covered everything important so I was fine with it.

I walked out of the bathroom and called out.

"Call I wash my clothes?"

"Sure, machines are in the storage room" He called back from the living room.

I went into the storage room and sure enough there was a washing and drying machine.

I went to the washing machine, opened it, threw my clothes in and reached up on the shelf on top and grabbed a cup and put some detergent and threw it in and closed it and turn the dials and started it.

I walked into the living room and paused, not really sure what I should do.

Minato looked up and his eyes widened a fraction.

He slowly gave me a once over and looked at my face, which had a delicate shade of pink.

"Have a seat" He motioned.

I sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Shorts to big?" He asked.

"Naw too small" I shrugged. He cracked a smile and chuckled lightly and went back to watching TV.

After a few minutes of a uncomfortable silence for me, though Minato looked like he was right at home...which he was I guess...

"So...how old are you?" I asked.

"23, you?" HE asked.

"I'm 18" I said.

"What rank are you?" He asked.

"Jounin" I answered.

"Nice" HE smiled and answered. I shrugged.

"Well, it's pretty late Blossom. I have to meet my team tomorrow first thing in the morning. So I better go to bed" HE got up.

I blushed and got up to follow him.

"Good night Blossom" HE said when he went in his room.

"Good night Minato" I bid him a good night and went into my new room and leaned against the door and sighed. I slide down and buried my face in my arms and started sobbing quietly.

Everything that happened today just came crashing down.

I've been through alot growing up, but I don't think anything compared to this.

Not even the man I was in love with leaving compared to this.

At least I had my friends and people who loved me there for me, but here, I was alone.

I never felt so utterly alone.

Sasuke was right; I didn't know what it was like to be alone, until now.

Giving a few sniffs and wiping my eyes a drug myself to the bed and crawled under the covers and brought the extra pillow in my arms and cuddled it and waited for the dark abyss to come and take me in its grip.

Sometime later I groaned and stretched and looked out the window. It wasn't quite light out yet. Better get up and make breakfast before Minato has to leave. He's probably sleeping still, so maybe I could sneak in a shower first.

Groggily throwing the covers off I got up and sleepily rubbed my eyes and walked across the hall, still half asleep and opened up the bathroom door and looked up and froze, feeling absolutely mortified.

"Oh my god...!" I gasped, frozen.

There was Minato, in the shower.

It was one of those sliding shower doors that were glass so I could see him. But some of the glass was frost glass so I could only see him waist up, everything was slightly blurry. But I could still see his figure.

He looked shocked too, though not as much as me.

We were both frozen, looking at each other.

I saw the water hitting his body, droplets running down his body, his usual spiky blonde hair sticking to his face. Water droplets falling down his face, onto his chest and trailing down or joining other droplets trailing down also.

I couldn't help but notice I was right, he WAS built, and built nicely too. He had a broad chest, to match his shoulders and a nice defined six pack.

Over all he was drop dead sexy...and NAKED!

"Oh my god!" I shouted again as I finally snapped back to reality and turned and darted into the hall and shut the door.

"I'm so sorry" I said through the door.

I heard him chuckling on the other side and I heard the water turn off and the sliding off the shower door.

A few seconds later the door opened up and a smirking Minato emerged.

All he had was a white towel, tucked in at his waist. His torso was still damp. I'm pretty sure my blush darkened a few shades of red.

"See something you like Blossom?" He said seductively as his smirk deepened.

"No! I mean yes, no I mean...it's not like...well you are, but I...Never mind!" I said and turned around and ran into my room. I leaned against the door, breathing like I ran a thousand mile marathon.

About fifteen minutes after, after I calmed my heart down, pretty sure I wouldn't be having a heart attack anytime soon, I opened my door and walked out and into the living room and walked into the kitchen.

I saw Minato sipping coffee while he looked out the window, watching the sun slowly rise.

"Ahem...uh...g'morning" I mumbled.

He looked over and took a sip of coffee and then licked his lips and smirked.

"It was a good morning" He winked and I flushed pink.

"Sorry about that...I was half asleep when I walked in and didn't hear the water" I frowned.

"Well, usually when girls see me in that state, I usually take them on a date first, but that was new" He smirked and winked then took another sip of coffee glancing t the window.

I grimaced and went to the coffee pot and saw there was some and got a mug and poured myself a cup.

I went and sat down across from him and took a sip and sighed. I looked up and saw Minato staring at me blankly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing?" He motioned to the cup resting in my hands.

"Nope" I said.

"Nice" He nodded approvingly and sipped his own.

"What are you doing today?" I asked him.

"Training my team. You can come and watch if you want" He offered.

"Sure when?" I asked.

"About forty minutes" He told me.

"Let me go throw my clothes in the dryer. If forgot, shouldn't be that long" I got up and went and threw them in the dryer.

Forty minutes later we were at the training ground, the same one Kakashi took us to train use. Now I think I knew why.

"How are your team?" I asked as we waited.

"I just started training them. About a month ago" He answered. I nodded.

"Other than that, they are good. But Kakashi and Obito argue alot" HE shrugged.

"What's Kakashi like?" I asked.

"Hey, when we first saw you, You called him by name. Do you know him?" HE asked me.

"Yeah, Kakashi is my sensei" I grinned. Minato looked shocked.

"HE trained you?" HE asked. I nodded.

"He's a great teacher, he's like a second father figure to me" I smiled warmly. He continued to look at me.

"Alright! Let's get started!" I heard that raspy voice. WE looked and saw all three of them walking. Obito was walking with his arms crossed, Kakashi with his in his pockets and Rin I think her name was walking casually.

"Good, now we can start. WE are going to work on your aim. You are going to try to hit me with your weapons okay?" Minato said, going over to sensei mode.

"Thats easy!" Obito snorted.

"Not if I make it like the bell test. I'm going to be moving around, like with the bell's and you are going to try to hit me" HE stated.

"But what if we actually do and hurt you sensei? MY med nin jutsu isn't that great" Rin frowned looking at her sensei worried.

"I'll take care of him then" I stated. They all look at me.

"I'm a professional medical ninja. I'm actually quite known...back home because of my skills and abilities. He will be fine" I stated. Minato shrugged.

"Okay then. See all good. Now let's get started. When I say go okay?" HE said look at all of them. They nodded.

"Okay...one...two...three...GO!" HE shouted and they all took off.

_**~~~~To be continued~~~**_

_**OMG! The longest chapter EVER! Lol**_

_**I don't know if it's my best but it tired.**_

_**I know i have a poll on my account about what stories to post after my famous story "PRETEND" lmao it not famous. Just my most known story :P**_

_**Anyway, im keep that a promise. Just i've been talking to my friend on FF and she has written a few stories for this couple and she wanted me to write one. But this is casual story if u will.**_

_**PRETEND is my first priority. This is going to be update as much as i can but it come second to pretend.**_

_**After pretend I WILL write the story you all vote on. But i will update this one to. I want to finish it.**_

_**More people tho, should write more stories for this couple!**_

_**I love reading them, and there is not much a of selection, well there is, but not alot lol. Not as much as i would like :P**_

_**SO maybe YOU should write one for this couple. Even a one shot. I would read it. My FF friend would **____** since the 4**__**th**__** hokage is comeing out in the manga he probably going to b more popular :D**_

_**So write Minato and sakura couple stories! :D**_

_**Lol REVEIWWW!please? :D thank you**_


End file.
